1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deployment systems of displays in a vehicle, and more particularly, to deployment systems of displays near a seat in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
The use of air travel has greatly increased in recent decades to the point that it is today a common form of transportation. Additionally, mobile computing and communications have advanced to the point that many air travel passengers typically carry their mobile computers (such as, for example, laptop, notebook, or tablet computers) onboard the aircraft in order to do work, communicate, or for personal entertainment purposes.
Unfortunately, at present the conditions for using mobile computers onboard a typical commercial aircraft are less than ideal because the space in the cabin of a typical commercial aircraft is cramped, the typical spacing between passenger seats (especially in the non-first or business class areas) is such that generally passengers will only be able to use mobile computers that have small video displays, and generally keyboards and other input devices are difficult to manage. As such, there is a need for a system and method to overcome these problems.